


You can't argue with a good blowjob

by MyFandomCausesHanaji



Series: Not Your Usual Marriage Proposals [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFandomCausesHanaji/pseuds/MyFandomCausesHanaji
Summary: Otabek has very bad (or very good?) timing for asking Yuri's hand





	You can't argue with a good blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this gross idea recently and I decided why not xD
> 
> Proofread: Himeneka (like two thirds of it, and then I was left unsupervised xD)

Otabek is catching his breath, pressing his face in the mess of Yuri’s long hair on the pillow, and Yuri is moving shallowly under him, tensing for a fraction of a second, pulling his body closer to Otabek by his long legs ― one around his waist, and another on his shoulder ― and then relaxing again, and Otabek wouldn’t even notice this in his post-orgasm haze, but he is still inside his lover, and he feels all the contractions around him, that he is almost sure are deliberate. Yuri chuckles when he whimpers involuntary, and grabs a handful of his asscheeck, squeezing it with his long fingers, digging sharp fingernails in the skin.

“You are still hard,” he says suggestively in Otabek’s ear, brushing the shell of it with the tip of his hot tongue. His voice is croaky and Otabek can almost hear the echo of Yuri’s hoarse screams in it when he was coming on Otabek’s cock just a few moments ago. Otabek knows how he will eventually die ― in the arms of this wild creature, who can never have enough. His heart will just stop one day, exhausting itself, and Otabek will drop dead with his dick still hard in Yuri’s ass. Out of all kinds of death, this one promised to be the most pleasant one.

“Stop clenching around me then,” he answers tiredly, closing his eyes, but not moving away.

“I don’t mind.” Of course he doesn’t. “Want me to suck you off?” Not waiting for an answer, Yuri moves as soon as he asks that, untangling his legs and sliding down under Otabek’s body, like it weighs nothing. Otabek’s dick, slipping out of Yuri’s body, is leaving a wet trail of lube and come along Yuri’s stomach.

Otabek props his weight on one elbow, and hurriedly reaches to grab Yuri’s shoulder with a free hand, before the lithe man makes it to his destination.

“It’s not hygenic, Yura.”

Yuri rolls his eyes, sharply bites Otabek’s nipple, and his arm reaches for the nightstand, grabbing the box of wet tissues, while shoving his other hand between their sweaty bodies, to wrap long fingers around Otabek’s half-hard cock. He tugs, a bit too hard, but not that Yuri has ever been particularly gentle, always taking what he wants, and making Otabek fall apart under his hands and revise the definition of _top_ in sex. Otabek groans in the pillow and eases his hold on Yuri’s shoulder.

“Oh, c’mon, Beka.” Yuri sounds completely unimpressed with Otabek’s attempt to stop him by appealing to his reason. “You are making it harder than it is.” He pulls the tissue out the box, and drops the box on the floor uncaringly. “Ha, see what I made here?” he adds with a laugh, slides down farther, pushing on Otabek’s hips and making him rise on his trembling knees.

Otabek wants to comment on the misplaced use of humor in bed, but he chokes on his answer, when Yuri wipes his dick clean with a cool tissue, apparently not bothering that the rough material feels particularly unpleasant on the sensitive skin, but when Otabeks gathers his breath back and opens his mouth to protests, all that comes out of it is a low groan, because Yuri is taking him all the way to the back of his throat with an obscene long moan, like he is the one who is receiving a blowjob now. It sends vibrations through Otabek’s body, and he shuts his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of the hot tongue pressing to the underside of his cock, only hoping that he will be able to cum again soon ― his legs feel like jello and he is not sure how long he can hold himself in this position.

Yuri is insanely good at giving blowjobs, Otabek knows this first-hand. So even after already coming once, he is not really surprised to feel himself getting close again. Yuri is sucking hard, one hand on Otabek’s balls and another on his ass encouraging him to move. It is not the best position for a blowjob, but Yuri apparently finds it appealing to have his face fucked like that, judging by all kinds of filthy sounds he keeps making, and Otabek is not sure what is driving him closer to the edge ― Yuri’s skillful mouth, or the unashamed way Yuri is enjoying it.

He is close, and his mind is bare of any thoughts except for if he can spend the rest of his life in the arms ― figuratively _and_ literally ― of this man, he would consider it being an absolute success. And he blames the hot tongue swirling around the head of his cock and fingers, that release his balls and instead move between his cheeks for one to push a knuckle in his hole, for the words that come out of his mouth at the same time as he starts coming down Yuri’s throat.

“God, Yura, marry me…”

The words don’t register in his mind, but the wet choking sound does. His eyes fly open right in time, when a red-faced Yuri emerges from under him, and looks at him with wide green eyes, that he has to immediately shut when he starts coughing.

“Did you―” he rasps, swallows, clears his throat again, and wipes a few stains of come from his chin and lips. “Did you just fucking proposed me, when I had a mouthful of your cum?!”

Otabek gapes at him, and his legs finally give up and he drops himself on his side, looking at his boyfriend with eyes that he feels are as wide as the ones that are looking at him.

"I... maybe?"

"I had a finger up your ass, Beka, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Yuri stares at him in disbelief and frustration, and Otabek pleas to his brain to shake the post-orgasmic bliss _asap_ and provide him with ways to mitigate the situation.

"It slipped off,” is all his brain, drunk on endorphins, manages to produce.

"Slipped off…” Yuri says in a way that makes Otabek feel like an idiot. Right now he actually might be. “I can’t believe you, Beka. You have a horrible timing. This won't do, you need to ask again."

"Ah..."

_What?!_

"So? I'm waiting!" Yuri folds his arms on his chest, lying partially on his side and his head is propped on the headboard, that makes his neck bend in a way that shouldn’t be comfortable. But Otabek doesn’t dare ask, because even in this ridiculous position, naked, with his hair plastered to the sides of his face with sweat, and a drop of drying come on his chin, where he missed it when he wiped his lips earlier, Yuri looks highly intimidating.

"You are not supposed to actually demand it, Yura," Otabek says in a last attempt to draw this conversation out until his brain fully comes to. This is so _not_ how he imagined proposing his boyfriend. Not that he will admit he has been actually imagining it. He didn’t plan for that for at least a couple of more years. He is not sure if he is not panicking now because he rarely does panic or because he is secretly glad that it turned out this way.

"And you were not supposed to do this while choking me on your dick,” Yuri answers flatly. “You were holding me verbally hostage. With your dick! Dickally hostage. Is this a word?.."

"I don't think so...”

"Imagine our kids asking us about the proposal and I'll have to tell them this! Though we can't actually have kids..." Yuri averts his eyes and looks at the ceiling in contemplation.

"Probably a good thing," Otabek says quietly, and Yuri either doesn’t hear it or chooses to ignore him.

"...but we can adopt. Old man and Katsudon did. How many do you want?" he asks looking back at Otabek, who realises with horror that Yuri is actually waiting for an answer. Are they really discussing kids while lying in the puddles of their come? As ironic as it is, Otabek doesn’t really see the situation appropriate for such conversation. Though he probably stripped himself from the right to have anything appropriate now after his impromptu proposal.

He sighs and turns on his back. He hears a disgruntled snort, and then a bony fist punches his shoulder. A curtain of long blond hair obscures his view on the rest of the room, and two very displeased looking green eyes stare at him from above.

“Oi, asshole, you can’t fucking ignore me now!”

“Yura.”

“What?!”

Otabek closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them again and fixes his gaze on Yuri’s frustrated face.

“Will you marry me?”

Yuri blinks, the grimace of distaste shifts to an almost tender expression, he smiles, but then his eyes narrow with mischief and he leans down to purr against Otabek’s lips.

“My blowjob is just that good huh?”

Otabek swallows and raises his hand to thread his fingers in the blond locks on the back of Yuri’s head. He presses slightly, and Yuri eagerly shoves his tongue between Otabek’s lips letting him taste himself in Yuri’s mouth. But when Otabek starts losing himself in the kiss, Yuri suddenly stops and pulls back, looking like he just realised something that pleases him immensely.

“Holy fuck, imagine Katsudon’s face when I tell him you asked me to marry you ‘cause I just suck dick so good!”

Otabek thinks that it’s hardly something to be bragging of outside of their bedroom, and he _can_ pretty well imagine the face Katsuki will do, but he is not that stupid to tell Yuri that it will hardly be the one he is expecting, so he keeps his mouth shut.

Yuri jumps from the bed and rushes through the bedroom in all his naked glory, grabbing their clothes from the floor in what Otabek thinks is a search for his phone and mumbling something that distantly sound like ‘ _will prove him wrong’_ . Otabek represses the urge to roll his eyes, but he has long given up on trying to stop this ridiculous, long outdated and completely one sided competition for who has better _Eros._

Yuri finds his phone and starts texting something furiously. Otabek rises on his elbows and takes in a view before him. Lithe strong body, long legs and delicate thin fingers, blond hair almost reaching his waist, green eyes are sharp and shining. Yuri is so beautiful, and so his, and Otabek can’t quite believe how lucky he is. But there is just one small detail he needs to clarify first.

“Yura?” he calls, and Yuri humms but doesn’t look away from his phone screen. “You haven’t answered my question.”

“Huh?” Yuri raises his head and looks at Otabek in a slight confusion. Understanding flickers across his face and he frowns, looking at Otabek like he can’t quite believe what he is hearing. “What, you really need an answer?”

“You demanded me to repeat it, the least you can do is answer it properly, Yura,” Otabek say, sitting up on the bed and sliding to its edge to put his feet on the floor.

Yuri lowers the hand with the phone in it, and props his hip with another. The sight doesn’t really make anything to Otabek’s body only because he has already come twice. He swallows nonetheless and reaches to Yuri with his hand.

“I’m not wearing a stupid suit on our wedding,” Yuri says with almost a threat in his voice, but his eyes are warm and gentle in a way he reserves only for Otabek.

“Animal prints?” Otabek asks, when Yuri comes closer and drops the phone on the bed in favor to run his fingers through the longer hair on the top of Otabek’s head.

“Fuck yes, animal prints,” Yuri answers with a grin, and Otabek grabs his hips and pulls him closer.

“Is this a _yes_?” he asks, pressing his forehead at Yuri’s firm stomach, warm and still a bit sticky. It smells like salt, sex and their love. He probes it with the tip of his tongue, to check if the taste matches. It does.

“I’ll tell you later,” Yuri answers quieter and a little bit breathless, when Otabek runs his tongue lower and takes a half-hard salty head in his mouth.

 ~

Yuri says _I’ll marry you_ as soon as he stops coming and can talk. Otabek is in the middle of swallowing bitter liquid in his mouth and he almost chokes. Yuri laughs mockingly and happily, and comments that exchanging rings is for boring people like Katsudon, and he prefers their way. Otabek is still wiping his lips, when Yuri dials a video call, brags about their engagement to Victor and Yuuri with a bit too many details to Otabek’s liking, and then shoves the phone under Otabek’s nose to show him the screen. Katsuki looks flustered and completely mortified, Victor is smiling with what Otabek can’t call anything but relief. At his side Yuri is commenting on their “ _stupid faces”_ and laughing. His hair is a mess, lips red and a bit chapped, the sun from a window is falling through his long light lashes and his green eyes are almost sparkling.

He is all beaming, and Otabek is falling in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

>  Please, drop me a line in the comments to let me know what you think, it will make my day! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Tumblr** ](https://myfandomcauseshanaji.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Twitter** ](https://twitter.com/Kamui_Ril)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Youtube** ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrci-WeCVz11-U5NLuBQWqQ?)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Twitch** ](https://www.twitch.tv/kamuiril)


End file.
